


Inspiration

by Joker_Coker



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon adora a su sastre favorito. Sobre todo cuando él quiere inspiración.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

La situación estaba definida de esa manera. Hakyeon vestía una fina camisa de lino y unos calzoncillos short que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Mientras Taekwoon le observaba sentado, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Vestía un elegante traje chaqueta, el tono de la tela resaltaba el color de su piel, pálida, blanca. Hakyeon caminó hacia él y el sastre adelantó la alargada regla de madera que usaba para medir los patrones.

—No he dicho que pudieses moverte —susurró y a Hakyeon le recorrió un escalofrío—. Quiero que te desabroches la camisa.

Hakyeon asintió y sonrió divertido mientras complacía los juegos perversos de Taekwoon, que continuaba sentado sin moverse. Desabotonó la camisa poco a poco, mostrando su pecho bien definido y moreno. Sintió como la mirada de Taekwoon le estudiaba, pudo notar como sus ojos viajaban desde el cuello hasta su ombligo y el corazón de Hakyeon se aceleró como locamente.

—Ahora siéntate en el suelo mirando hacia mí —le ordenó, apoyando la regla en el suelo y sujetándola con una mano—. Y ábrete de piernas.

Hakyeon lo miró sorprendido justo cuando comenzó a agacharse para sentarse en el suelo, no se esperaba una orden de ese estilo. Sabía que Taekwoon tenía perversiones pero no tales como observarle. Se sentía desnudo a pesar de que sus partes más íntimas estaban cubiertas por la fina tela de algodón de la ropa interior. Sintió como el calor se juntaba sobre su entrepierna y que poco a poco su compañera comenzaba a despertarse.

—Taekwoon… yo… —murmuró el joven maldiciéndose por ser tan pervertido y adorar lo que el sucio de su amante le obligaba a hacer.

—Ahora —añadió interrumpiéndole—. Quiero que te quites los calzoncillos.

Hakyeon ahogó un grito de asombro ante la petición de Taekwoon, pero no se negó. Elevó despacio las caderas y se deshizo de la prenda rápidamente, en aquel momento hasta le sobraba a él, puesto que su erección ya era latente. Taekwoon le miró fijamente y asintió, cerró los ojos y Hakyeon juró que hasta le había sonreído. La sangre corría por sus venas como si fuese fuego, únicamente sentir la mirada de Taekwoon sobre él le excitaba de sobremanera.

Taekwoon se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose sobre las rodillas y le miró más fijamente.

—Ahora —la voz del sastre sonaba más profunda—. Mastúrbate para mí.

Hakyeon se puso tenso, sintió como una corriente eléctrica le atravesaba la columna vertebral y le provocaba una excitación descontrolada. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, se lamió la palma de la mano y atrapó su miembro entre los dedos. Comenzó con un ligero sube y baja, al que le acompañó un incontrolable movimiento de cadera. Después los dedos, ya acostumbrados a los puntos flacos del muchacho comenzaron a ejercer presión sobre sus venas, apretando y suavizando aquella placentera tortura. Que a Taekwoon le estaba encantando, puesto como pudo comprobar Hakyeon, su erección sobresalía por encima de sus pantalones.

La palma de la mano de Hakyeon acarició el glande ejerciendo una ligera presión que le obligó a gemir suavemente. Taekwoon se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y dejó la regla encima de la mesa, junto los demás utensilios de sastrería. El menor de los dos soltó un suspiro y colocó las manos sobre los muslos concentrado en el regalo visual que su pareja le estaba ofreciendo.

—Hakyeon —murmuró—. Prepárate para mí.

Hakyeon le observó con la vista nublada por la excitación, era demasiado lo que pasaba por su cuerpo. Las caricias que el mismo se proporcionaba no eran nada sumadas a esa mirada seria y fría de Taekwoon. Le ponía demasiado, sería suyo para siempre si ese sastre lo deseaba. No se detuvo, continuó acariciándose y regalándose placer, pero como buen amante complació los deseos de su chico. Se lamió un par de dedos, dejándolos perfectamente empapados, se inclinó y con una ligera caricia circular y debido ya a la costumbre casi diaria introdujo ambas falanges en el interior de su cuerpo. Gimió alto, porque sabía que Taekwoon disfrutaría con ello. Movió los dedos hacia dentro y hacia afuera, en círculos; los abrió y cerró sin cuidado alguno, estimulando la zona y dilatándola todo lo que podía. Sentía su cuerpo arder, su erección palpitar y la mirada de Taekwoon atravesarle como si fuese un arpón.

—Ya basta Hakyeon —le indicó Taekwoon levantándose y deshaciéndose de su chaqueta arrojándola al suelo—. Ven aquí, ahora te toca ayudarme con esto –Taekwoon se desabrochó el pantalón del traje y dejó libre su erección. Tan perfecta, inflamada y excitante como le gustaba a Hakyeon.

El joven gateó hasta situarse entre las piernas del sastre que ya había vuelto a su asiento. Este deslizó sus enormes manos por el cabello de Hakyeon y dejó que los dedos se fundiesen con las hebras del pelo del mayor. Le gustaban las caricias que su joven Taekwoonie le regalaba, podía sentir como su cuerpo latía al ritmo de su excitación. Agarró el miembro con ambas manos, se lamió los labios y se detuvo observando al sastre.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

No tuvo que decir nada más, Hakyeon atrapó el miembro de Taekwoon decidido, apretó los labios contra él y dejó que la lengua danzara acariciando toda la extensión. El cuerpo del menor le respondió con una sacudida, rompió el silencio que reinaba en el ático cuando los gemidos profundos de Taekwoon comenzaron a ser más que sonoros. Hakyeon estaba regalándole las mejores caricias, los besos más apasionados y las succiones más provocadores que jamás había tenido. Y Taekwoon lo disfrutaba, había desechado a un lado ese papel de chico serio que siempre tenía y dejó que la emoción del momento lo controlase. Tiró varias veces del pelo de su amante, y empujó la cadera contra su garganta, a lo que Hakyeon respondió con un ligero movimiento y una succión, para seguir tragando.

Se separó bruscamente, obligado por Taekwoon que lo miró lleno de excitación desorbitada. Hakyeon respiró entrecortadamente, mientras se apresuraba a quitarle la camisa al sastre, dejando sus fuertes hombros y su pecho al descubierto. Quería que esta vez, si iba a follarle, que al menos pudiese sentir el roce de la piel de Taekwoon contra la de él.

El sastre se levantó, cogió a Hakyeon por la cintura y lo elevó con facilidad. Taekwoon era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Lo empotró contra la mesa de trabajo derribando todos los utensilios y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

—Hakyeon… eres tan perfecto —susurró—. El modelo perfecto, mi inspiración.

El mayor solo gimió, pues la intrusión en su cuerpo le resultó más dolorosa de lo que esperaba. Aún así recibió la longitud de Taekwoon agradecido, y comenzó a moverse al segundo de haber sido penetrado.

Ambos hombres disfrutaban del placer, uno embestía sin consideración, el otro se apretaba y aferraba al cuerpo de su amante que le regalaba toda su extensión. Hakyeon tembló bajó el cuerpo de Taekwoon, pero este le obligó a mirarle y continuó embistiéndole sin pausa. Los jadeos de ambos se unieron en uno solo, y la mesa pronto comenzó a resultarles pequeña. Taekwoon volvió a sujetar el cuerpo de su amado y lo elevó volviendo a sentarse sobre la silla, obligando a Hakyeon a ser él el que manejase la situación. Hakyeon saltó sobre su miembro, sintiéndolo profundamente, clavado en el fondo, golpeándole su próstata y arrancándole esos jadeos y gemidos incontrolados que a Taekwoon tanto le motivaban.

Pronto, Hakyeon llegó al final, y Taekwoon no tardó en derramarse en su interior. Ambos muchachos se mantuvieron quietos hasta que sus respiraciones se relajaron. Entonces Taekwoon cogió en brazos a Hakyeon y lo llevó hasta la cama, recostándole. Le acarició el pelo apartándoselo de los ojos y le sonrió.

—Descansa mi ángel —le besó suavemente en la frente—. Pronto llegaremos al cielo.

Hakyeon sonrió y observó como Taekwoon, después de haberse colocado de nuevo los pantalones se acercaba a la mesa de trabajo. Se inclinó y cogió una de las tijeras del suelo.

— ¿Sabes Hakyeon? —susurró mientras deslizaba un dedo por la cuchilla de la tijera—. Estoy pensando en un nuevo diseño que te encantará.

Hakyeon sonrió satisfecho de ser la inspiración de su maravilloso sastre, sin saber que él sería el maniquí que acabaría luciendo el diseño en la exposición especial de Taekwoon.


End file.
